


Frankenstein & his monster

by Oceansoul



Series: Fucked by Monsters [3]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bondage, Crossover, Dirty Language, FaceFucking, I think I got everything, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Dean, Rape, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, because the Monster is made of corpses, implied slavery, kind of, non con, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansoul/pseuds/Oceansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Frankenstein captures a young man (Dean) for his monster to "play" with. </p><p>Only a little plot, non-con.<br/>Part of a series but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein & his monster

It´s alive! Victor remembered how joyful he was  on this dreary night of November that he be held the accomplishment of his toils. He had worked so hard for this moment, long days of research and even longer nights of experimenting. And his work had paid off, he had done what no one had managed to do before him.  He had created his masterpiece, a piece of art, a scientific feat.

The creature he had built from dead bodies was alive since a few weeks. He was so proud of himself. But he had to admit that even his genius brain hadn´t fought of everything and definitely not of what his monster wanted. While building his creature, he hadn´t spent a single thought about the sexual organs of it. He gathered the bodies, took them apart and sewed them together again in a different way than they were before. He used only the best parts of the bodies and he could remember this one guy he brought to his castle thinking that he had made a good scoop.

The guy was tall with a broad chest and muscles in the right places formed by hard working. A seemingly healthy man that promised a strong heart and useful organs. But as Victor opened the torso, he was more than disappointed. The guy had died in a tavern but how could Victor know that he had spent the greater part of life inside it, drinking and destroying his organs with alcohol? The body was useless but Victor wasn´t lavish. Corpses aren´t easy to get so he had to use everything that was lying on his table. So he had taken the only thing that was usable of the guy: his sexual organs.

Even limp (dead), the penis was quite a sight. To say, he was hung like a horse was an understatement. The circumference of the (not erect) shaft was nearly as big as Frankenstein's fist, balls in the size of oranges. So, even though it wasn´t necessary for his monster to even have them, he sewed these parts to the body and had searched for another fresh corpse with healthy internal organs. How could Victor know that these monstrous male parts would lead to an immense sexual drive?

It first occurred to him a few days after the awakening, the monster seemed restless, nervous even. And then he saw it, the large bulge in the creatures trousers, the outline of his massive cock as the fabric stretched to accommodate the extended size. Victor had chained his monster, afraid that it would break open the door and escaped into the town in search for relief.  He had thought, that the monster just needed some time to get back to normal so he waited and waited and waited.

3 whole days had he waited before he decided that doing nothing would solve the problem. God, the monster had been hard the _whole_ time! And it got more aggressive the longer he waited. So he decided to act and bought a cheap whore in town. The girl wasn´t pretty and had no family or friends. So nobody would miss her if something went wrong. And it went _very_ wrong.

Actually, Victor intended to bring her back to town after the monster was satisfied. A blindfold ensured that she wasn´t able to tell anyone who or rather _what_ had fucked her. But the monster had torn her apart as soon as Victor presented her. At first he thought, he had just misunderstood the needs of his creature but then he tried it again and brought another victim to his castle. This time, it was a young man, a homeless willing to do everything for food and shelter.

And this time, the monster appreciated his gift. The man was used well, took off the edge of the monsters arousal. Unfortunately, he died after two nights because of blood loss. The Monster had torn his ass apart by its sheer size. At least, it was satisfied for some weeks.

Victor kept a close eye on it and acted as soon as he noticed the restlessness again. That night, he searched for a strong, healthy man that would maybe last a bit longer than the first one. He had plans that should ensure the surviving of the man. Victor had no intention to let him go afterwards, no. He wanted to keep him as long as possible so he wouldn´t had to search for a new one.

He had found the boy (what was his name again? Dan? Dylan? Whatever, it doesn´t mattered anyway) in a near village. He was young, smart and, even Victor as a totally straight person, had to admit that the boy was exceptionally handsome. They have met in the local tavern, late in the evening right after Victor had lost the hope to find someone suitable for the purpose he had in mind. But then, this man sat down next to him and started to talk. It was obviously for Victor that the boy was searching for a companion for the night, nothing special in this kind of tavern.

Victor had feigned interest, acted like he was truly interested in spending time with the boy. Well, in a way he did, just not as the stranger thought. So Frankenstein had learned that Dean (exactly, that was his name!) was just passing through, searching for his missing father. He had a brother but hadn´t spoke to him since he left the family. No permanent residence, no girl- or rather boyfriend, no one would miss him. A perfect victim.

Victor lured him out behind the bar with the promise of more than just mere talk. And it was so easy, the boy so needy that he drew no suspicion as Victor shoved him further into the dark. Only when he felt that cloth which was dipped in chloroform on his mouth and nose, he realized the danger he was in. But by then it, was too late.

Bringing him to the creature had been the easiest part of the night, Viktor had plenty experience in transporting limp body in blankets, chests and carpets. So now he had the boy in his house, naked and strapped to a bench. He knelt on the bare stone floor, legs apart and fastened with straps to the bench. His upper body was lying on the soft cushion, the waist secured by a wide leather strap which was connected to handcuffs around his wrists so his hands were behind his back. A blindfold took the eyesight while a ball gag would dampen his cries. Yet the boy was unconscious, which was a good thing. So Victor had at least enough time to prepare it.

Frankenstein was tired to get new playmates for a creature every few weeks. Maybe Victor was able to prevent a too rapid demise by adequately preparing the boys arse. Frankenstein knelt behind the unconscious young man and spilled a generous amount of oil over the exposed backside in front of him. With his index finger he circled the still small and puckered hole. The boy did not move, not even when he introduced a finger up in the hot body. Victor groaned, it was definitely different to be inside a warm, living body for once than having his hands deep inside the guts of a dead body.

He wiggled his finger around, pleased how easy the muscles gave away. Soon, he was able to add another finger, scissoring them inside the boy while pushing and pulling them in and out. As he added a third finger, the boy stirred. Victor had to hurry, the anesthetic seemed to lose it´s effect sooner than he thought. He let his fingers slip out and cleaned them on his handkerchief before he stood up and went to get the monster.

\--------------------------------------------------

The first thing Dean perceived as he slowly came out of his unconsiocness, was the rotten taste in his mouth. He tried to swallow but his tongue lay motionless in his mouth. Only when he was able to  shake off his weariness further, he noticed that there was something stuck in his mouth that made it impossible for him to move his tongue or close his mouth. That also explained the dull ache in his jaw.

His senses clarified further and almost at the same time he took in his surroundings and in what kind of situation he was: gagged, blindfolded, his arms stretched behind his back and attached to some sort of belt that held his hips tight, more shackles around his thighs and ankles. He could not move and had to continue to remain at his aching knees. It seemed as if he was tied to a kind of low bench, kneeling and apparently naked because he was freezing and trembling.

With dwindling unconsciousness a part of his strength came back and he reared up against his bonds, trying to scream and break free. However, the drugs (Dean was very sure that drugs were in his bloodstream. It was the only logical explanation why he could not remember anything that happened after he had gone with the guy from the tavern.) appeared to still  have his body under control. He felt weakened, tired, incapable of breaking his bonds

Resigned he hung his head and no longer fought against his apparently hopeless situation. Instead, he tried to remember what had happened. However, not much time remained to him for that because a short time later he was startled by a noise. It seemed to be steps, heavy and a little shuffling and they seemed to get closer constantly. Next thing Dean heard was a door scratching on the ground while a cold draft had his body shudder.

Again he heard the strange steps, this time much louder and therefore very close. Dean desperately tried to ask for help but all he could manage to get outwere unintelligible, almost grunting noises. He felt so terribly helpless, not only because of the shackles. The still-lasting effect of the anesthetic put to him. He could not think clearly, was infinitely tired. Added to this was the mere fear that he did not know who was behind him or what he was going to do to him.

Unable to think straight or to fight back, he had to helplessly witness how heavy hands laid tightly around his bound hips. They seemed huge to Dean compared to his own body. He tried to shake the hands off, to call for help but his useless attempts of fighting back seemed to spur on the one behind him even more. The grip tightened, long fingers pressed painfully into his flesh.

Breathing got much more difficult, due to the gag in his mouth and the uncomfortable position he was in which squeezed his lungs together. With every breath he did, an unpleasant, rotten sweet smell rose to his the nose so that he had to fight against his gag reflex in addition to his breathing troubles. Added to this was his ever-increasing panic, which intensified when he felt something pressing against his entrance. Something big, bigger than anything he had ever had, and it pressed inexorably against and therefore into him.

In shock he forgot to breathe and fell into complete rigidity. Any thoughts on what and why disappeared from his brain and were replaced by a feeling of sheer helplessness and panic. The grip around his waist strengthened even further and Dean was almost convinced that if, whatever held him, squeezed just a little tighter, his bones would give in and break under the vise-like grip. But Dean was also convinced that even this pain was nothing compared to the pain that suddenly spread from his ass through his entire body.

It felt as if he was torn from the inside out, like a stake was forced into him. Dean had been fucked hard before but nothing could be compared to this. His body was unprepared and his hole not even near to sufficiently widened. As the first few centimeters were in, _God, how much is there yet ?_ , an even stronger pain shot suddenly through his entire body. Dean screamed as loud as he was able and felt something give in, ripping and the friction got wetter, because of his _own blood_. Whatever it was that had forced itself into him, it took no account of Deans being and set a rapid, brutal rhythm, ramming into Dean again and again and he most likely was injured even more.

Dean did not know how long this ordeal lasted, all sense of time had been repressed from pain and fear, but after a seemingly endless long time, Dean felt the violent thrust getting eractically, the grunting and panting behind him increased and Dean hung his head, exhausted and in pain, when he felt a liquid filling him.

He also felt when the massive erection began to shrink rapidly in him and then finally slipped out, the hands letting go of his hips, Dean closed his eyes in relief. He did not know whether he would survive the injuries or he would be used again soon, but when the room got quiet around him, he gave into his exhaustion and slid into a mixture of unconcissouness and sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Victor brought his creature back to it´s room, pleased he realized that the monster was quieter and more docile than a few hours ago, these sessions always worked. When he had all bolts securely closed, he returned to the boy. A quick search for a pulse, assured Victor that the boy was not dead but only unconscious. Good, Frankenstein was sure that he would soon regain consciousness.

He knelt again behind the tightly bound body and eyed with seasoned expertise the still obscenely wide opened hole in front of him. He had a good look at the innermost part of the man and eyed the minor ruptures in the channel, which were only to be expected at the immense size of the shaft of the monster. However, the injuries were not as severe as with hthe other human toys and would quickly heal with proper care. Viktor grinned, he would not have to search for another guy when his creature got horny again. Fortunately, the next phase would follow only in a few weeks, so the boy had enough time to heal, and in the meantime, Viktor would ensure that he learned his place, breaking him slowly.

The unconscious body stirred again slowly and Viktor hastened to circumnavigate the bench, removing the blindfold and the gag out of the man´s mouth. Before he even was awake enough to be able to say something, Frankenstein had already filled his mouth again. This time not with a gag but with his own hard erection. The monster would only use the boy  a few times a year, Viktor on the other hand, had a much bigger demand for sexual pacification. Although he preferred women, it didn´t mattered in this situation, mouth is mouth, hole is hole.

He held the jaw of the desperate grunting man in one hand while the other caught the short hair of his new slave and forced him with a hard jerk,  to look upwards, so that Victor could look into the tear-filled eyes. He pushed again and again in the wide-open mouth while he explained his toy with an even voice what Viktor had in mind for him.

"Look at you, taking my cock so easily, all splayed out for me and him, pretty body fixed tight so you just have to lay there and take it my sweet little fucktoy." he kept is tone nice and friendly, knowing, that this would unsettle the boy more than screaming and insults."You will be such a good cockslut, won´t you? Taking everything I give you, doing what you´re told without talking back. Yes you will do what I want, you won´t have a choice, neither will you have a free will. I will erase everything you´ve known, I´ll break you and put you together the way _I_ want it. You´ll be my slave, my cockwarmer, maybe I´ll even castrate you, take away your cock and balls, you won´t need them anymore. You´re solely there for my pleasure and to relieve the pressure from my creature. I know, you don´t believe me, you think you can escape from here or maybe you even think about killing yourself just to end it. But I won´t let you. I´ll keep you chained, you´re lucky that I won´t cut your hands off too, you´ll need them to pleasure me or clean up or something like that. But I´ll only give you the permission to use them when I´m sure I broke you, when I´m sure everything you ever was is gone and all that´s left is a slave under my command..." Viktor sped up, ramming his dick into the man´s mouth, down his throat, gagging and choking him. Yes, this boy will do it, he thought as he climaxed harder than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my "Fucked by Monsters" series. I think, from the ones I already wrote, I like this one the least :D But well, that´s just my opinion.
> 
> As always: English isn´t my mother tongue and I don´t have a beta reader so please inform me if there are any mistakes (and also when you are interested in beta reading my stories...)  
> Prompts/recommendations are always welcome as well as feedback.  
> I don´t know when there will be the next storie in this series, I have many ideas but little time :/


End file.
